


Soul Song

by writingkiwi



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Soulmate AU, human!sun, siren!neptune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingkiwi/pseuds/writingkiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Friend yOU SHOULD WRITE ABOUT SIREN NEPTUNE AND STOWAWAY SUN ON A PIRATE SHIP MAYBE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Song

**Author's Note:**

> song: Something Beautiful by needtobreathe
> 
> comments are always welcome  
> i take prompts at seamonkeysauthor.tumblr.com/ask

Sun hates the sea. He can’t swim, so to him the entire ocean is out for murder. He is also prone to seasickness. It is very difficult to hide in the cargo bay of boat when you feel like you’re going to vomit.

Sun probably deserves a medal or something for having more than one reason for stowing away on a pirate ship. 1: He was being chased by the police for stealing food. 2: His previous partner broke up with him and he can’t bear the thought of seeing them around town all the damn time. 3: Pirates have valuable cargo.

Rummaging through the chests of jewels and gold Sun starts picking out things to take. He pockets a bunch of expertly cute gemstones, and starts choosing his favourite jewellery to wear. He chooses a gold pendant with a sun on it to amuse himself, and a ring for each finger.

Just as he was placing a crown on his head, the ship lurches horribly and an eerie tune fills the air. Sun quickly jumps to his feet gripping the nearby support beams to keep himself balanced. He carefully makes his way to the door and peeps out of it. What he sees makes no sense.

The pirates are jumping off the starboard side of the ship straight into the ocean. When Sun sees the captain go jumping in after them, he rushes out to see what the hell they are doing.

Once he’s out on the deck that strange song is louder and causes a weird feeling in Sun’s chest. He rushes to the starboard side and leans over the railing seeing all the pirates sinking to the ocean floor.

He looks up and the sky is completely blue, so it wasn’t a storm. As he stares at the sinking bodies in horror something in his peripheral catches his eye. There’s a random cluster of rocks not far off from the ship, and there seems to be a person on it. And if Sun pays attention that seems to be where that strange song is coming from.

Dread fills Sun’s heart as realisation hits him. That’s a siren. They sing songs and lure sailors to their deaths. But wait, it’s not affecting him. Why isn’t it affecting him? Suddenly the song stops and Sun scans the rock only to see that the siren is gone.

“Nope, I’m outta here!” Sun leaps into the nearest lifeboat, he checks it’s got necessary provisions and quickly drops it into the ocean. As the boat hits the water Sun quickly starts rowing as far away from the ship as possible. But his plans are interrupted when a hand shoots out of the water and grips the side of his boat.

Sun screams in terror and shuffles to the furthest edge of the boat. The hand pulls down tipping the boat, and suddenly a body flops itself next to Sun. Speechless, Sun stares at the electric blue tail and fins leading up to a tanned lithe torso and finely a grumpy face with deep blue eyes and light blue hair.

“What are you!” The siren growls as he turns himself over to face Sun.

“I uh, well I don’t think you’re any position to be asking that.” Sun hopes his reflex mouthing off won’t get him killed.

“You clearly know I’m a siren. And I know you’re a human. But you can’t be a human, because human’s _always_ follow a siren’s song.”

Sun just shrugs. “Well it beats me. You’re the first siren I’ve encountered, so I only just learned this now.”

The siren squints his eyes suspiciously, and glances at the crown on Sun’s head. “Is it because you’re royal? Are human royalty immune?”

Sun furrows his brow reaching up for the crown on his head. He takes it off and stares at it, before erupting into giggles. “Oh I’m not royalty. Not by a long shot. I stole this from the pirate ship.”

The siren gives him a disapproving look. “You’re not one of the pirates?”

Sun shakes his head. “Nope. I needed to go somewhere else, so I snuck onto their ship.”

The siren considers this then holds out his hand. “I am Neptune.”

Sun stares at the sharp claws, and scattered blue scales along his hand. He smiles cautiously and shakes Neptune’s hand. “I’m Sun.”

“So Neptune what are you doing out here, besides murdering pirates with that sweet voice?”

Neptune frowns. “I was practicing my song.”

“Your song?”

Neptune sighs like Sun is an idiot. “Every siren has a song of their own, each song is different. But some songs are made to harmonise with each other.”

Sun grins. “Oh dude that’s cool. I had no idea sirens had a concept for soul mates.”

Neptune huffs. “Well yes, but humans have no physical basis for their _soul mates_ you all just flounder around breaking each other’s hearts hoping the person you’ve chosen is the right one.”

Sun considers this. “Well yeah, but it’s more fun that way.”

Neptune shakes his head. “It wastes time and emotions.”

Sun laughs. “Oh yeah, well how do you know when your song harmonises with someone else’s?”

Neptune actually looks offended by this. “You just do!”

For some reason Sun doesn’t quite believe him. They sit in awkard silence for a bit when Neptune’s eyes widen.

“I must return to my clan!”

Sun sits up abruptly, the sound shocking him. “What?”

“I’ve been gone for too long.” Neptune starts moving towards the side of the boat, but Sun catches his wrist. He takes off his golden sun pendant and puts over Neptune’s head.

“Tell them you met a human you couldn’t seduce.” Sun smirks.

Neptune stares down at the pendant in awe, a look on his face that Sun couldn’t quite read. He nods at Sun and jumps over the edge of the boat heading back to his clan.

Sun decides to sleep in his boat, he’s in no rush to go anywhere, and he has provisions to last him a few months. He’s surprisingly warm sleeping under just a thick wool blanket, and still wearing all his jewellery. He falls asleep staring up at the stars, and being rocked to sleep by the waves.

 

********

Sun wakes the next morning to a wet hand poking his face and shaking him. He opens his eyes and startles at the blurry image of Neptune staring down at him. He sits up nearly head butts the siren.

“Dude why are you here!” Sun grumbles and runs his hands through his sleep tangled hair. Neptune stares at in awe and he touches it curiously.

“How did you change your hair?”

Sun realises his hair is probably sticking up in weird directions. “Oh that happens when I sleep. Does that not happen to you guys?”

Neptune frowns in concentration. “No, our hair moves with the water. Always moving.”

Sun nods, that makes sense. “You never answered my question.”

“Oh, well...” Neptune actually blushed and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, that’s when Sun noticed his other hand was widen behind his back. “I believe this should be suitable.”

Neptune held out the hand he was concealing revealing a necklace. The thread was actually woven seaweed of green’s purples and reds. And it was intricately decorated with colourful shells, with the centre piece being a large pearl. Before Sun can say anything, Neptune carefully puts it over his head to rest on his bare chest.

Sun stares down at it in awe. “This is beautiful. But why? Why did you get me something so cool?”

Neptune furrows his brows, and looks like a confused puppy. “It is your custom, yes? When you wish to bond with someone, you exchange gifts?”

Sun’s mouth falls into an ‘o’ shape. He stares down at the necklace, then back at Neptune. “You thought I was flirting with you?” He glances down at the sun pendant that he notices Neptune wearing. “I gave that to you as proof that I exist.”

Neptune touches the pendant unconsciously. “You were not trying to court me?”

Sun laughs nervously. “Well I don’t know how I could, I can’t swim. And you’re not very mobile on land. Also wouldn’t your clan disapprove?”

Neptune scans Sun’s features, his pupils expanding. “All correct points. But I do find you desirable.”

Sun blushes deeply and feels a wave of _something_ flow through him. He thinks about it for a moment. A siren thinks he’s attractive, and said siren can’t seduce him with his voice.

“Wait, doesn’t this go against your logical soul mate singing thingy?”

Neptune considers this. “I have not heard you sing.”

Sun knows Neptune is actually asking him to sing, because he needs to _know._ But he can’t sing. He doesn’t know many songs, and he’s never really sung before. Also what if he _is_ Neptune’s soul mate? How can they have a functioning relationship?

“I don’t sing.”

Neptune tilts his head in confusion. “Why not?”

Sun doesn’t meet his curious eyes. “I just don’t.”

Neptune’s face goes blank. “I shall return to my clan.”

Sun watches sadly as Neptune dives back into the ocean. He doesn’t like lying unnecessarily. All this talk of singing is reminding him of a song he heard once. He might as well sing a little to himself, not much else to do in the middle of the bloody ocean.

“ _In your ocean, I'm ankle deep_

_I feel the waves crashin' on my feet_

_It's like I know where I need to be_

_But I can't figure out, yeah I can't figure out_ ”

Sun closes his eyes and tilts his head back. He likes this song. He doesn’t notice the splash in the water next to the boat.

_“Just how much air I will need to breathe_

_When your tide rushes over me_

_There's only one way to figure out_

_Will ya let me drown, will ya let me drown”_

A background tune that matches the song’s chords perfectly starts up from the ocean. Sun sits up abruptly and looks over the edge of the boat to see Neptune singing in that weird way he does, staring up at him eyes wide.

_“Hey now, this is my desire_

_Consume me like a fire, 'cause I just want something beautiful_

_To touch me, I know that I'm in reach_

_'Cause I am down on my knees, I'm waiting for something beautiful_

_Oh, something beautiful”_

Sun stares down at Neptune in shock. What should they do, they physically can’t be together.

“You hold the other half of my song.” Neptune whispers in awe.

Sun stares down at him, his eyes tearing up a bit. “I guess I do.”

They stare at each other in awe and in pain. They both know the painful truth, but neither of them is willing to say it. Sun’s got no future waiting for him anywhere, so he just decides _screw it._

He starts climbing over the side of the boat, and Neptune watches in horror.

“You cannot swim! What are you doing!” Neptune swims towards him trying to push him back into the boat.

Sun laughs an empty laugh. “Dude, I’ve got nowhere to go. And even if I did, I have no way of knowing where to go. I’m probably gonna die out here.”

Neptune lets Sun hop into the ocean, but he doesn’t let go of hips once he’s submerged from the shoulders down.

“You will not die.”

Sun smirks. “You know for a guy who seems to run on logic alone, you really like to ignore it.”

Neptune frowns at him. “You defy logic.”

Sun pulls an offended face. “Wow that’s just rude.”

“I was not saying you are incompetent. I was saying that your existence is not logical. You should be swayed by a siren song. You shouldn’t hold my song. You should not stow away on a ship when you cannot swim.”

Sun rolls his eyes. “Your point being?”

Neptune’s eyes light up. “You cannot be human. Not fully.”

Without warning, Neptune wraps his arms around Sun’s waist and pulls them both underwater. Sun opens his mouth to scream, when water fills his lungs. He prepares to black out and drown, but the feeling never comes. He breathes out, and feels fine.

He opens his eyes and is shocked to find that he can see Neptune perfectly. He’s even more surprised when he hears Neptune speak.

“You are one of us!” He’s smiling, and it’s honestly the best thing Sun has ever seen.

Sun takes a moment to really understand what is happening. He is part siren. He is underwater and not drowning. He is currently with his siren soul mate. He still can’t swim.

“But I can’t swim!”

Neptune laughs. “I can teach you. We will need a different technique, for those.” He points at Sun’s legs. “But for now, I will carry you to my clan.”

Sun gasps. “You want me to meet them?”

“Of course. We must begin courting properly.” Neptune blushes.

Sun giggles. “Are you asking me on a date?”

Neptune looks away. “If you accept, then yes.”

Sun laughs joyously. “Well I’ve got nowhere to be!”


End file.
